custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Flareus
Flareus is an Elemental Prince of Fire in the service of Skorpix, one of the Shadowy Ones. Biography Early life Flareus was created, along with his Elemental Prince brethen, to rule portions of Xaterex. Flareus was created to rule the Fire Kingdom of Xaterex. Nihiltian's Plan When the powerful Elemental Prince of Annihilation, Eostra, called the Elemental Princes to Xaltrax and took over Xaltum, killing most Elemental Princes who opposed them. When Banrax, his water counterpart, joined with the seven traitors to rule the multiverse, Flareus joined the Shadowy One's armies as well to exterminate the Union of Xaterex. In the end, all the Elemental Princes who opposed Eostra and her traitors were killed. The war eventually destroyed Xoterex and broke Xaltum apart, smashing the Matoran Universe back down into Spherus Magna. Using a dangerous shadow weapon, the Shadowy Ones attacked the Matoran Universe. The End of the Shadowy Ones After Arcturas betrayed Eostra and the Shadowy Ones fell apart, Flareus came to serve Skorpix. He was eventually weakened horribly by Tradox, the Sonic Prince, in a battle above the destroyed Xaltum, his essence torn into flaming scraps. Eventually the Dark Hunters Lariska killed Brutaka, his guard, healing Flareus and alowing him to rejoin the remnants of the Traitors, led by Skorpix. ''Into the Darkness'' He participated in the Battles on the Shadow Destroyer,, but was eventually defeated by Listra. Flareus was fighting with his rival Banrax for Skorpix's attention, when their battle was interrupted by Nightshade, who told them to join Skorpix in the Tower of Dreams. Flareus killed Silencer, gaining the position as Second in command of the Corpse Empire. Writhing Darkness Later, Shardak and Blast, were attacked by Limiters, and fled. The Limiters gather, and attack again, with Kyhrex leading the Hand Agents to safety. Lariska, on Skorpix's command, let loose a trial Dominion, one of the deadliest Corpse Plagues and it killed even more Matoran than the last run. Meannwhile, Skorpix discovered how to form himself into a deadly new form called General Dracabra. Blast, Shardak, and Atarus managed to defeat Dracabra temporarily in the Ice Caverns. Once he was defeated, Nightshade led an attack on their fort with a squad of Limiters, Shardak, Blast, and Atarus were forced to flee back to the Hand of Mata Nui base. Skorpix spoke with Varkanax in his dark realm again, and told him how they plan to reunite the Traitors and destroy the few surviving forces of good in the universe. Varkanax told Skorpix that his messangers are coming, than told him some secret instruction to be relayed to his Thirteenth Messanger, Eostra, the dreaded leader of the Traitors. The Messengers begin appearing, and the Hand senses a new threat. The Shardow God, the eleventh messanger, attacks, and is barely overcome by the Toa. Journeying to the Red Core, the trio encountered Exterminator, a prototype assassin. After knoking Exterminator into the Core, the three encountered the Shadow God again. They narrowly defeated him and, kowing that it is no longer safe here, leave for the Hand of Mata Nui base. Exterminator, alive, attacked again, but Shardak killed him for good with the Blade of Arcturas. After returning to the Hand's Base, Thousands of Corpsians launch a collossal attack on Sector 12, killing many Hand Agents. Death Blast and Shardak are out on patrol when a squadron of Limiters attack them. Blast calls in his backup, but Echo is captured by the Limiters for unclear reasons. The Toa, along with Kyhrex, leave to free Echo, sending Viri to warn the Hand. Along the way, they encounter an Old Wanderer, who, mistaking them for the Traitors, attacks. After escaping the wanderer, The Three see Silencer’s spirit in the flames. Silencer tells them that he can communicate like that, and urges them to free Echo. At the Caves of Roxtus, Shardak, Blast, and Kyhrex encounter a crazy, young fanatic for the Seven Traitors. They manage to crush his will, and, using his powers of Life, Shardak possesses the body of the fanatic to spy on the Traitors. There he meets, one by one, his archenemies-Nex, Windeus, Lariska, Skorpix, and Eostra. Shardak aids Nex in preparing for a mysterious ritual. Windeus invites Flareus into the Caves with him. Valxx, meanwhile, is slain by the Traitors for the Sacrifice of Messengers. Kyhrex and Blast enter the caves. Blast overhearing Nex, Skorpix, and Eostra performing a dark ritual for the first stage of the Sacrifice of Messengers. He encounters the Shadow God, but evades him. Blast finds Kyhrex, and explains to her what the Traitors intend-to kill Shardak and unleash the deadly Corpse Plagues-Dominion and Elimination. Shardak aids the Traitors in the second stage of the Sacrifice of Messengers, and the Orb of Evil is revealed, along with the Sceptre of Evil. Both are in the possession of Eostra. Later, Shardak sneaks off and finds Echo. He is then joined by Kyhrex and Blast, who bring his true body into the Caves. They free a haunted-looking Echo, then the four heroes return to the caverns for the final stage, Shardak playing the part of the fanatic. Flareus is murdered by Eostra, disintegrated by the Orb and knocked through the opening portal. Ressurection Skorpix later ressurected Flareus, wiping his memory from the event. He continued to serve Skorpix. Impact Varkanax's essence later returned to the Core Processor, where he spoke with the faded spirit of Teridax, urging him to reenter the Xaterex Multiverse. The surviving Seven Traitors made ready for his arrival, Eostra sending out a beacon to Teridax, knowing his return would tip the balance of the Veil irreparebly and possibly destroy any hope for the Hand. Dark, spying on Skorpix, heared a charade between Skorpix and Varkanax, and told the Hand that the Elemental Demons are about to invade. Dark urged the Hand of Mata Nui remenents to attack the Corpsians at the Core Processor before the "Demons invade". The Corpsian Legion and the few surviving Hybrids, led by the Fury to destroy the Hand forever, while below, the Traitors, along with Banrax and Flareus, prepared the calling. The battle above begins, and Nightshade release the Rahi Nui army hidden below to eliminate the Hand forever. The attempt to completely destroy the Hand fails, however, the Rahi Nui were released and routed the Hand. Shardak and Blast attempted to kill Nightshade, however, Nightshade threw Shardak, Kyhrex and Blast into the Core. Nightshade was joined by Shadowbringer on the edge of the Core Void. After telling Shadowbringer how she had killed Shardak, Blast, and Kyhrex, Zoth hauls himself out of the rubble and pulls Nightshade into the Core Void with him. Below, Shardak, Kyhrex, and Blast awoke, Kyhrex very hurt, and find Nightshade's "dead" body. Blast destroyed her dagger, though it attempts to kill Kyhrex. The Toa then tried to find a way out. Meanwhile Zoth, below, tried to find a way out. After aquirring Shardak's Ignika, Zoth met the Engergized Protodermis Entity, who froze the Mask to his face. Zoth, using his newfound power, animates the scenery around him. Above, Pridak and Ehlek hatch a plan to conquer the Universe and gain Teridax's power. The Plan backfires and Ehlek, Pridak, the five Piraka, and Blaze, and Viri fall into the Core as well. Below, Shardak and Blast meet Zoth, where the Energized Protodermis entity defuses the Ignika from the Skakdi's face, but fuses Shardak and Blast into a fusion. The Toa-Heroes and Zoth find Viri, who is an Ultimatum in disguise. The Ultimatum was killed temporarily by the Toa, who find the real Viri buried under rubble, and rescued her, and destroy the Hybrids of Avak and Reidak. Blaze, meanwhile, in an even deeper void, landed on a thick Visorak web, containing hundreds of Visorak created by Eostra to be Teridax's army when he returns. Blaze manages to incinterate portions of the web. Above, Balta and Idris' Hybrids attacked them, and knocked Shardak/Blast, Kyhrex, and Zoth deeper into the Core Void. Viri managed to knock Balta deeper into the Void and kill Idris, slicing her to peices. Blaze, below, encountered Balta, and managed to imprison the Toa/Hybrid in a Visorak Web and burn it, sending Balta plummeting forever into the bottomless void. Blaze, however, was imprisoned in the Webs, giving him powers over gravity and a smarter mind. The Fusion, Kyhrex, and Zoth met with Blaze, and burn the Visorak webs, sending the Visorak plummeting after Balta. Blaze usedf his powers of Gravity to return the Toa to Viri, where Defilak attacked them. Despite being nearly invincible, the Toa finally destroy the Hybrid. Kyhrex, shocked at her team's evil, was shaken. Blaze used his gravity powers to return the Toa to directly below the Core Processor, where they met the last Hybrid, Ackar/Pridak, who had Ion's antimutant armor piece on, and dove into the pit, persumed dead by the Toa. Pridak used his power to restore his original body to it's original form, and returned to the surface, intending to conquer it. Meanwhile, Blast reset the Core Processor to reject Teridax, and sent a wave of energy, which engulfed the Traitors. Eostra managed to reset the coordinents, and Teridax continued his inexorable return to the Xaterex Multiverse. Shardak defused the Fusion with the Spear of Fusion, then led the charge up the Core Processor. The Hand, seeing a massive break in Corpsian ranks, relaunch their attack. The Toa then manage to defeat the Traitors, but Shardak fights Eostra. In the collossal battle that follows, Skorpix was hauled into the Core Void along with Blast, and Shardak battled Windeus and Banrax. After fleeing the Battlefield after one of Eostra's annihilation bolts killed Kyhrex, Shardak encountered Flareus and Zaktan, and, narrowly defeating them, realizes the Hakann Hybrid has escaped into the Core Processor. Blast, meanwhile, presumably kills Skorpix, flinging him into the Core Void. Shardak confronted Hakann, who becomes possessed by Teridax as the Teridax Robot drew nearer. Eventually Axonn and Viri awoke, and Axonn told Shardak to flee, saying he'd faught Teridax before. Viri was kidnapped by Pridak, who flew in on a sea sled to rescue her. Shardak defies orders and stays, and eventually Axonn and Shardak shoved Hakann through the portal. Shardak half-fused with Axonn, and his mutated body fell into the Core Void. Axonn's remaining peices were recreated by a Great Being, and faught with Eostra. In a desprate attempt to stop the Great Being until Teridax arrived, Eostra calls hand agents and Corpsians to kill the Being, but all were killed by the Great Being. Finally the Great Being defeats Eostra, flinging her away, but Teridax impacted on the Matoran Universe, mortally injuring the entire Multiverse. However, the Great Being reversed time, sending Teridax back to fragments into his era, and recreating the Corpsians and Hand Agents destroyed, including Nightfang. Eostra remobilized her legions with Nightshade and Shadowbringer, and cornered Shardak, Blast, Kyhrex, and Nightfang on the edge of the Core void. After killing Nightfang, the Limiters and Corpsians destroyed the ledge and the Toa fell into the Core Void. The Great Being, knowing they are beyond his reach but wanting them to live, created a portal to the Twilight Void for them to pass through. Above, Nightshade and Shadowbringer were watching the Toa fall, when Zoth, once again, appeared to drag the Assassins into the Void, causing Zoth, Nightshade, and Shadowbringer to fall into the Portal as well. Pridak, high above, sensing the time is right to conquer the Multiverse, tells Viri to stay within his fortress while he redies to launch his attack on the Multiverse... Category:User:Varkanax39 Category:Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Category:Shadowy Ones Category:Ix Empire Category:Corpsians